Gas-lift wells have been in use since the 1800's and have proven particularly useful in increasing efficient rates of oil production where the reservoir natural lift is insufficient (see Brown, Connolizo and Robertson, West Texas Oil Lifting Short Course and H. W. Winkler, Misunderstood or Overlooked Gas-lift Design and Equipment Considerations, SPE, p. 351 (1994)). Typically, in a gas-lift oil well, natural gas produced in the oil field is compressed and injected in an annular space between the casing and tubing and is directed from the casing into the tubing to provide a “lift” to the tubing fluid column for production of oil out of the tubing. Although the tubing can be used for the injection of the lift-gas and the annular space used to produce the oil, this is rare in practice. Initially, the gas-lift wells simply injected the gas at the bottom of the tubing, but with deep wells this requires excessively high kick off pressures. Later, methods were devised to inject the gas into the tubing at various depths in the wells to avoid some of the problems associated with high kick off pressures (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,469).
The most common type of gas-lift well uses mechanical, bellows-type gas-lift valves attached to the tubing to regulate the flow of gas from the annular space into the tubing string (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,782,261 and 5,425,425). In a typical bellows-type gas-lift valve, the bellows is preset or pre-charged to a certain pressure such that the valve permits communication of gas out of the annular space and into the tubing at the pre-charged pressure. The pressure charge of each valve is selected by a well engineer depending upon the position of the valve in the well, the pressure head, the physical conditions of the well downhole, and a variety of other factors, some of which are assumed or unknown, or will change over the production life of the well.
Several problems are common with bellows-type gas-lift valves. First, the bellows often loses its pre-charge, causing the valve to fail in the closed position or changing its setpoint to operate at other than the design goal, and exposure to overpressure causes similar problems. Another common failure is erosion around valve seat 319 and deterioration of the ball stem in the valve. This leads to partial failure of the valve or at least inefficient production. Because the gas flow through a gas-lift valve is often not continuous at a steady state, but rather exhibits a certain amount of hammer and chatter as ball 318 rapidly opens and closes, ball and valve seat degradation are common, leading to valve leakage. Failure or inefficient operation of bellows-type valves leads to corresponding inefficiencies in operation of a typical gas-lift well. In fact, it is estimated that well production is at least 5-15% less than optimum because of valve failure or operational inefficiencies. Fundamentally these difficulties are caused by the present inability to monitor, control, or prevent instabilities, since the valve characteristics are set at design time, and even without failure they cannot be easily changed after the valve is installed in the well.
It would, therefore, be a significant advance if a system and method were devised which overcame the inefficiency of conventional bellows-type gas-lift valves. Several methods have been devised to place controllable valves downhole on the tubing string but all such known devices typically use an electrical cable along the tubing string to power and communicate with the gas-lift valves. It is often highly undesirable and in practice difficult to use a cable along the tubing string either integral with the tubing string or spaced in the annulus between the tubing and the casing because of the number of failure mechanisms present in such a system. Other methods of communicating within a borehole are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,493,288; 5,576,703; 5,574,374; 5,467,083; 5,130,706.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,608 describes a surface controlled gas lift valve for use in oil wells. Methods of actuating the valve include electro-hydraulic, hydraulic, and pneumo-hydraulic. Sensors relay the position of the variable orifice and critical fluid pressures to a panel on the surface. However, when describing how electricity is provided to the downhole sensors and valves, the means of getting the electric power/signal to the valves/sensors is described as an electrical conduit that connects between the valve/sensor downhole and a control panel at the surface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,608 does not specifically describe or show the current path from the device downhole to the surface. The electrical conduit is shown in/the figures as a standard electrical conduit, i.e., an extended pipe with individual wires protected therein, such that the pipe provides physical protection and the wires therein provide the current path. But such standard electrical conduits can be difficult to route at great depths, around turns for deviated wells, along multiple branches for a well having multiple lateral branches, and/or in parallel with coil production tubing. Hence, there is a need for a system and method of providing power and communications signals to downhole devices without the need for a separate electrical conduit filled with wires and strung along side of production tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,644 describes a method and system for wireless two-way communications in a cased borehole having a tubing string. However, this system describes a downhole toroid antenna for coupling electromagnetic energy in a waveguide TEM mode using the annulus between the casing and the tubing. This toroid antenna uses an electromagnetic wave coupling that requires a substantially nonconductive fluid (such as refined, heavy oil) in the annulus between the casing and the tubing as a transmission medium, as well as a toroidal cavity and wellhead insulators. Therefore, the method and system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,644 is expensive, has problems with brine leakage into the casing, and is difficult to use for downhole two-way communication. Thus, a need exists for a better system and method of providing power and communications signals to downhole devices without the need for a nonconductive fluid to be present in the annulus between the casing and tubing.
Other downhole communication concepts, such as mud pulse telemetry (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,471 and 5,887,657), have shown successful communication at low data rates but are of limited usefulness as a communication scheme where high data rates are required or it is undesirable to have complex, mud pulse telemetry equipment downhole. Still other downhole communication methods have been attempted, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,467,083; 4,739,325; 4,578,675; 5,883,516; and 4,468,665. Hence, there is a need for a system and method of providing power and communications signals to downhole devices at higher data rates and with available power to operate a downhole device.
It would, therefore, be a significant advance in the operation of petroleum wells if tubing, casing, liners, and/or other conductors installed in wells could be used for the communication and power conductors to control and operate devices and sensors downhole in a petroleum well.
Still other downhole permanent sensors and control systems have been attempted. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,219; 5,662,165; 4,972,704; 5,941,307; 5,934,371; 5,278,758; 5,134,285; 5,001,675; 5,730,219; and 5,662,165. It is desirable in many types of petroleum wells to be able to sense downhole conditions and to control conditions downhole. Surface indications of production conditions are useful, but feedback to determine optimum production of the well can take many hours and even days. Particularly in multilateral completions, it is desirable to sense operating conditions in each lateral and to be able to control the conditions in each lateral.
It would, therefore, be a significant advance in the operation of petroleum wells in general and gas-lift wells in particular, if sensors for determining flow characteristics in the well could work with controllable valves and surface controls to optimize operating parameters in a well. Generally, it would be a significant advance to provide for redundant communication and control capability to overcome noisy or lossy conditions in the well and provide for failure of individual communication devices. All references cited herein are incorporated by reference to the maximum extent allowable by law. To the extent a reference may not be fully incorporated herein, it is incorporated by reference for background purposes, and indicative of the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art.